


AU - Detention Drabble

by Claire_Cho



Series: Wonkyu Alternate Universe Drabble [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Detention, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cho/pseuds/Claire_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detention smut drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU - Detention Drabble

The _sexy_ teacher with glasses sat behind the teacher's table and observed the only remaining student in the classroom.  
  
"Do you know why you are in detention, Student Cho?"  
  
"Because I was ogling you and imagining kinky things about your abs, biceps, and your lips, Sir?" Cho Kyuhyun calmly answered as he looked straight into Mr. Choi Siwon's eyes, a naughty glint in the teenager's eyes.  
  
"You are in detention because you couldn't answer the question I gave you in front of the whole class even though the equation had been solved a few minutes prior. And, you left your quiz empty, except for your name," Mr. Choi stood up and pushed his glasses to a better position on his sharp nose, before slowly making his way towards Kyuhyun's desk.  
  
"I'm sorry you are too distracting for me, Siwon," Kyuhyun just smirked and licked his plump lips.  
  
"It is Mr. Choi for you, Student Cho," Siwon tsked as he stopped right in front of Kyuhyun's desk.  
  
"You've got good grades but your manners in class are," Siwon shook his head and looked at Kyuhyun through his glasses in a way that sent a shiver down Kyuhyun's spine.  
  
"I tried all methods to have you participate in my class and be a polite student, but," the teacher shook his head and raked down the student's body before settling on his face. Kyuhyun almost whimpered.  
  
"Although, I might have another method to teach you how to be polite," Siwon startled his student by hooking a finger into the knot of Kyuhyun’s dark blue student tie.  
  
"Teach you how to obey orders," Siwon fiddled to loosen the knot.  
  
"And teach you that you will be _punished_ if you disobey the orders," the knot started to loosen, in contrast to Kyuhyun's tightening pants.  
  
"And of course, teach you to _beg_ ," the tie fell on the students lap, the teacher's eyes darkening.  
  
In a few seconds, Kyuhyun regretted snapping Mr. Choi's control that day. He should've snapped the teacher's control long time ago.


End file.
